Dark and Light
by x-cry
Summary: Risa likes the color purple. Dark feathers, amethyst eyes and violet locks. She dresses in those colors to match up with her Phantom prince. But when that's not enough to capture his attention, she tries something a little different after picking up a white feather and dreaming of a certain white angel. Satoshi/Risa, slight Dark/Risa.


**Title:** Dark and Light  
**Genre:** Friendship, romance  
**Pairing: **Slight Dark/Risa, Satoshi/Risa  
**Rating:** PG  
**Words: **1,687**  
A/N: **A small cute one-shot I have been working on since last year. I had a multi-chapter SatoRisa fanfic up once but didn't like how it turned out and deleted it. I used a scene from that old fanfic and put it in here if anyone has been following me.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the stories that bring these beautiful characters together.  
**Warning: **Slight OOC, because I actually made Satoshi kind of nice in here. Ending is kind of abrupt.  
**Summary: **Risa likes the color purple. Dark feathers, amethyst eyes and violet locks. She dresses in those colors to match up with her Phantom prince. But when that's not enough to capture his attention, she tries something different. When Dark doesn't show up, Risa instead, attracts the attention of someone unexpected.

**Dark and Light**

Risa liked the color purple. Dark feathers, amethyst eyes and violet locks.

Lately, she's been dressing only in those colors. She wanted to match up with her Phantom prince. They would be known as the Phantom couple. They were a couple, right?

Black, blue, purple and gray.

Those were her favorite colors now.

"You look like a gothic Lolita Risa…" Riku simply told her one night, as Risa got ready to go out to the museum.

Dark was going to steal another masterpiece tonight.

Risa tied her black frilly ribbon, holding only half her hair up and turned to her older sister with a sour expression, "Mou! Dark-san will think I look cute. Once he sees me in this, he'll be sure to fall head over heels for me!"

Riku rolled her eyes and continued to flip through her textbook, "Yeah_, 'thinks you look cute'_." She air quoted at the last part.

The younger sibling stampeded out of the room, yelling in protest, "Riku-san is wrong about Dark-san!" before dashing down the spiral staircase, out the double front doors of the Harada mansion.

Riku stared longingly at the empty spot where her younger sister stood at in front of the big mirror before shrugging her shoulders. She just continued flipping through her sports magazine.

* * *

Risa was full of adrenaline. Too much for a fine lady like herself, but Dark was here at last! The spotlights were pointed at him and the girls screamed in the background at the sight of his silhouette. Risa had to be calm. Dark liked the calm girls, not fan girls. No, she wasn't like that, not anymore.

Dark's shadow flash through the sky, away from the lights that exposed him, and over the museum. The police came running, readying their weapons.

There was a gleam in the sky that only Risa could see, and that was her cue to meet with Dark at the back of the museum.

She sneaked her way around and there he was, resting against one of the columns of the museum, nonchalant, whistling a familiar tune while throwing his prized possession—_the stolen art piece_—up and down.

"Dark-san!" Risa chimed, taking a few speedy steps toward him.

Dark flipped his hair and looked up, giving her that cheesy smile that every pretty boy in school would give, "Hey, wassup?"

"You were amazing…and quick too!" Risa complimented, as she clasped her hands together.

"Well of course. I'm not called the Phantom thief for nothing." Dark placed the small stolen art piece into his pocket, "It may be small, but it's a gemstone, you know that saying? Don't let appearances fool you?"

Risa frowned. He was completely focused on the artwork! It took her hours to find the perfect outfit for tonight and he didn't even look at her once. There was still hope, so she tried to change the subject, "…Hey, Dark-san…What do you think of my outfit? We match! Isn't it wonderful? We can be—"

Dark stepped off the steps away from the column and spread his dark wings,

"It's…nice, I guess." He scratched his head, hesitant with his answer, in a not-really-interested tone, hovering slightly off the ground now.

"You really think so?" Risa twirled around in her outfit.

While she twirled like the little princess that she was, Dark was hovering further up into the air, completely focused on the clock tower from afar, "Look princess…I have to go soon…can we talk about this later?"

"But wait, you promised me you would—"

"Next time, I promise k'?" He winked at her before she could finish her sentence and flapped his wings.

His wink was enough to silence her, to give her that fluttering feeling of butterflies in her stomach. The excitement and need to scream in hysteria was about to lash out from Risa. Her inner fan girl wanted out now.

He flew into the distance, toward the full moon and disappeared from her view in just mere seconds, and Risa was back to normal, calm and collected, the euphoria lost.

Risa was left with nothing but his dark feathers and a disappointed feeling of hopelessness.

"I went overboard with this outfit…Risa was right, he didn't like it…" She muttered to herself, slumping to the ground on her knees and picking up the remains of the few feathers her dark prince left behind.

Amongst the feathers however, was something out of place, something that didn't belong to Dark at all.

She scrambled through the piles of dark purple feathers and amidst the darkness was a familiar glowing light, a single pure white feather.

It was similar to the last two she kept in her diary, the first one from which fell off a white male's shirt that kept her warm in the cold winter snow, and the second from the enigmatic angel that had saved her from her fall from Argentine's tower.

Another one to add to her collection.

With the night over and the clock tower echoing in the distance, it was time to head home. It was now midnight and she had school tomorrow.

"Yoish. I'll try harder tomorrow." Risa reassured herself, before gripping the white feather in her hands and skipping back around the museum.

* * *

When Risa slept, she doesn't dream about her Phantom thief of darkness.

No, she found herself dreaming of snow white feathers and blonde tresses, icy orbs and catholic crosses.

It was an untainted white euphoria.

She dreamt of the unnamed angel and owed him a dance.

Risa was dressed in her favorite vanilla sundress and part of her hair tied up by a white ribbon. She was barefooted, standing amidst a garden of yellow daisies. A gust of feathers rained around her and she is immediately mesmerized by the sight.

The angel brought her fingertips to his lips.

When they locked eyes, everything became blurry and Risa woke up to the sound of Riku's 6am alarm clock, cutting off her blissful dream short.

She grumbled under her breath and pulled the warm covers over her head in frustration.

Risa's dream of her hero in white was getting better too!

* * *

Risa decided to dress in white tonight. Maybe Dark-san will like the new change. She can be the light to his darkness. _"So romantic!" _Risa chimed to herself, as she pulled a light blue bow in her hair tightly.

So she waited for his arrival. Dark was going to steal the Sacred Dagger of time tonight.

And she waited.

Until the clock struck midnight, and the crickets chirped loudly into the cold silent night.

He never came.

But Risa was determined. Surely he would come and sweep her away, fly through the night like Aladdin and Jasmine, through a whole new world.

"You just missed him."

It was dark and empty. Risa looked around the museum front and squeaked at the sight when the stranger who spoke emerged from the shadow.

"Ahh! Hiwitari-kun!"

His shirt was ripped in different places, with holes on the back of his white shirt. But of course Risa doesn't notice,

"How could I…? Did I write down the wrong time and place?" Risa clenched her fist, expression now anxious.

"Oh, Dark came early tonight." Satoshi replied, cleaning his semi-broken glasses with what's left of his shirt before adjusting it back onto his face, "I suggest you go back home, Harada-san."

Risa blinked in confusion, "You saw him right? Which way did he go?"

Satoshi simply shook his head, "Dunno. He's gone." He lied through his teeth.

Risa's expression became even sadder than before. "Gao...He never wants to hang out with me anymore…"

There was a pregnant pause before Satoshi spoke up again, trotting towards her down the steps, "It's a shame really."

"You think so too? I mean I do so much for him and yet, he doesn't pay attention to me as much as he used to. It's always about the stupid artwork!" Risa whined, stomping her feet. It actually felt nice letting it all out, because really, all her older sister would do was make fun of her and say the words Risa hated, _'I told you so."_

"He's lucky to have someone like you."

It was odd, having to hear those very words come out of Hiwatari-kun. Satoshi was very…he kept quiet to himself most of the time. And Risa was shocked, utterly shocked to hear such sweet words from the man.

"Hiwatari-kun…I…" She was lost with words. Dark-san had his way with words, but tonight, Hiwatari-kun was nice. Nicer than usual. What was going on?

Satoshi brushed a few strands of hair away from his face, "I'm just stating a fact. Simple as that, Harada-san." He was in front of her now, close enough that he could bring his fingers over to her eyelashes and brush away those tears forming at the corner.

And he did exactly that.

"You look very…elegant in white. You should wear these colors more often."

Risa blushed and trembled slightly to the foreign touch, "Really?"

He nodded, "It suits you more. The dark colors…they don't bring out those eyes of yours."

"Who are you and what did you do with Hiwatari-kun?" Risa inquired disbelievingly.

Satoshi cracked a soft, small smile, "Again Harada-san. I only say what is true. As a matter of fact, most women stand out more in lighter, softer colors, popular to what the recent fashion magazine states."

Wow. Hiwatari wasn't also an intellectual academic genius, but also a fashion genius.

"Well, I guess you could say it that way…Thank you Hiwatari-kun!"

He chuckled and waved her goodbye, "I prefer white anyway. It's a soothing color." With that, he disappeared around the corner.

For a second there, Risa's heart skipped a beat and butterflies began forming in her stomach.

"What is this…? Mou! Hiwatar-kun? No way. He's…"

To be honest, he was quite the charming one too…in his weird intellectual way.

Dark had barely said a word to her, and Satoshi had just swept her off her feet.

With a soft smile, Risa actually came home joyful and satisfied.

"From now one, I shall wear white."

_~owari_


End file.
